The known antibiotic nogalamycin, and a process for its preparation, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,157. The structure of nogalamycin is shown in Chart I as compound I.
Antibiotics nogalarol and nogalarene, produced by acid hydrolysis of nogalamycin, and o-methylnogalarol, produced by acidic methanolysis of nogalamycin or nogalarol, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,569.
Other analogs of nogalamycin are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,340 nogamycin U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,341 nogalamycinic acid U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,245 7-con-O--alkylnogarols U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,860 7-dis-O--alkylnogarols. ______________________________________
All of the above nogalamycin analogs retain the dimethylamino moiety. Acylates of all the above compounds are disclosed as being made by "standard acylating" procedures which are non-selective as to hydroxyl groups being acylated.